Emotions
by MyGoldenGlow
Summary: The Editor watches the Doctor and Rose in The Long Game. "Wrong because you never had that, wrong because you want it. Before you realize that it’s an emotion and you have none left."


**Hi! This is about the last 10 minutes of "The Long Game". Sorry for any mistakes - I haven't read through it but I wanted to put it up now while I have the chance.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine - if it were...i don't know, i'd say it was mine**

**Editor's POVish**

* * *

You snap your fingers and wait. Their faces screw up in pain. You know it. You've been in those shackles before – a long, long time ago.

You ask them the question, sure they'll answer you now. The girl is the one you're waiting for to break. The man has seen too much of the world, the chance for him to answer is slim. You wait for the answers you know are coming. Because that's what happens. Because the truth must be known. Because you can.

You snap again and the torture stops. The girl lets out a soft scream, and he glances, checks to make sure she's alright. Both actions take a millisecond, but you notice. Details are important to you, and you catch them all.

To your surprise, the man speaks first. But he is not saving himself – the reaction you expected. The first words he speaks, "Leave her alone," protecting the small one. In a world where the battle is fierce to get to the top, his actions are alien. He tells you his name, her name too, in an effort to make you stop. He insist that they are nothing, and the girl struggles to stop whimpering. Like you thought before – she can't handle the pain. At the same time, it's he who is doing the talking.

His answers aren't solving you're questions though. You need the knowledge – the names mean nothing to you. He insists that it is all the information you need. The girl's mind has taken power over the pain now, now she is fearful. She glances at the manacles and back at you, as if terrified that the pain is going to start again. But you won't resort to torture – not yet.

You keep berating them with questions, most directed to the man. The girl, you can see, is useless. Either she doesn't know or won't answer. The only good she'll ever be is in use to make the man talk.

Suddenly you see. The mind of Adam Mitchell. Stupid boy who thinks he's clever. Answers are flooding your mind and you see so much you never thought you'd see. You understand more, after pushing aside his thoughts to look at the facts. The boy is ignorant about much, but you can learn so much more.

You reveal your information and the man looks scared. Shocked, perhaps, is a better word. The girl looks at the man, gauging his reaction. The fear doesn't show on her face just yet, but you know it will soon. Her eyes dart between you, watching, as if she's done this a thousand times before. The information says she probably has. Adam doesn't know for sure though.

It makes so much sense now, and you want to laugh at the man. A Time Lord, taking a human companion. A little girl from far, far in the past. An ignorant, stupid, but pretty little girl. You want to touch her, because she looks so soft and warm – most importantly warm. She is the brightest thing in this dark room, and you touch her. Partly to satisfy yourself, and partly because you know it will bother him.

She _is_ warm. Warm and soft, but only for a moment. She jerks away, as far away as she can, and you notice she turns her face towards him, seeking protection. He shoves his body forward, in an effort to get between you and the blond child. He makes you look at him, makes you ignore the little one. The one you like.

He insists ignorance but you know better. You seek more information from that brain of the ignorant boy. When you get nothing more and the man keeps lying, you reveal your source of information.

The girl stars in horror and disgust at the chip in Adam's head. The man stares in confusion, with a sight look of betrayal, and mostly shock. He doesn't believe what the boy did. You understand that boy, more then you understand the connection between the two in front of you. You're similar to Adam Mitchell. You both want knowledge – and you don't care who you hurt to get it. But Adam still has some feelings, deep down. You've lost all of yours.

Now both of them are watching you as you spew off information. It feels so good to be in control now. Imagine knowing the thoughts inside the man's mind – you know it would be unbelievable.

The man is getting angry. But you know that angry for him means he's scared on the inside. Even better you learn that you can get inside that fantastic ship of his. You can learn all of that fantastic information. Fantastic. Now your thoughts are sounding like his. You shake it away and smile on the inside, gloating just a bit as you reveal it.

The man yells at the girl, but you can see he doesn't mean it. Seems like the girl has gotten them into trouble before though. You ignore them though, because it's the only thing in the world now that you still don't know. The connection between them is astonishing. And wrong. Wrong because you never had that, wrong because you almost want it. Almost. Before you realize that it's an emotion and you have none left.

You keep gloating, focusing on the new knowledge you can gain. You share some of your plans, mostly just brainstorming aloud. The girl isn't looking at anything now – at least, nothing you can see. The man is talking but you're not _really_ listening. What do you care, when so much power is at your fingertips.

And now he has finally stopped and seconds later you realize that something isn't right. You race to the controls, momentarily forgetting your guests.

The information from the boy's brain is gone and you the key is no longer coming to you. You can feel it even though you aren't watching it happen. Something is wrong.

You see now. Some staff member – one of the "mindless" humans, is interrupting the process. Adam Mitchell isn't the person whose head you see now. Some idiotic human is _thinking._ Actually thinking. And now, you're the one who' s shocked. You ask who it is but you already know – you know everything. Cathica – she's been applying to be promoted for three years.

The girl knows her too, and seems shocked by what the mindless idiot is doing. The man seems pleased as he responds, and you realize that it's all his fault. But right now you aren't worried about that – she's destroying everything and you can't have that.

You order what used to be Suki to forbid Cathica entrance – and you realize then that you're thinking in names. It's wrong and you stop, knowing the Doc…the man has gotten to you.

The man explains it to the girl and shows off the melting ice as proof. You're panicked now – much warmer and your master is going to die.

Suki isn't stopping her and you try to take over with little success.

Everything is exploding as you realize you're too late. You jump from the screen, all thoughts of Cathica or the man and his companion thrown from your mind. The controllers have gone limp – thrown from their seats by the explosion. After your mind has caught up to the events you try to get them back up, try to stop your world from crumbling.

Dimly you think you can hear the screams of the "cattle" downstairs, but your masters screams are louder and more important. You try to placate him, but inwardly you know it's too late. You're still too shocked that a human is _thinking_ to come up with actual plans.

You throw Suki aside and struggle to fix the damage – or, at the very least stop her before it goes any further.

Things are exploding all around you and your master is still screaming. You know that he knows death is near. Your world is crashing down and there's not much you can do now. Your curiosity about those stupid travelers is coming back to hurt you.

You realize you haven't paid any attention to the captives and, giving up on Cathica, you turn to them. They've gotten out of the restraints and the man taunts you slightly before running out after the girl. In his taunt he gives you a warning. It's too late to stop it now and self preservation is the only thing you care about.

Steam is coming from somewhere making it hard to see. You turn to run but something grabs your foot. The body that was once Suki will not let you go. You've forgotten that the true master is the thing you've just abandoned to die. He controls everything. And he isn't willing to let you save yourself.

Panicked, you struggle, but you know it's in vain. Everything is falling apart now, and the Jagrafess is close to exploding. You know you're going to die and you let out a desperate scream. In the back of your mind, however, you watch a memory of that boy, Adam Mitchell, watching the two of them. The Doctor and Rose, sharing a hug after she almost died, and you can't help but feel sadness and longing. At long last you've found your emotions, and you want it.

You know nothing more, just the imprint of a memory burning before your eyes.

* * *

**Read and Review! but no flames please (even though i have bad grammar) **


End file.
